dead_ahead_zombie_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Pepper
Non-documented: Fear resist | Clip Size=10 | Firing Period=4.7s | Reloading Period=1.0s | Melee Damage=5/10 (crit) | Stars=25 | Bus Level=Any |Ability = Inspires all units.}}Pepper is a model police officer who was bullied by her colleagues. She is armed with a handgun and dressed in a light blue long sleeve shirt with light gray highlights, a dark blue police vest, blue pants, knee pads, a police duty belt, and a blue police cap. Some of her hair is kept in a short ponytail. She is a star reward, obtained for free when players collect 25 stars. She is a support unit, meaning that she provides assistance to her teammates with special abilities and/or by dealing extra damage. Pepper fires a semi-automatic at a decent rate. In close quarters, she will deliver a kick that always knocks the enemy back. Alternatively, she will perform a backward dodge roll to avoid an enemy attack and put some distance between themselves. Pepper is much more sensitive to avoiding enemies compared to Ranger, who rarely dodges. Pepper can also choose to dodge if she happens to move too close to an enemy, usually by moving up or down while changing targets. Because Pepper covers much more ground with her dodge ability, players should be careful when using rage abilities that cause fire pools as it is possible for her to roll back into one and take heavy fire damage. This is especially important in missions where marauders are fought since zombies are capable of facing the other way, allowing Pepper to roll "forward" as well, and accidentally finding herself in fire pools created in front of her. Pepper is very useful for early missions as she can provide decent damage support along with other ranged units. Thanks to her perks, she generally has a longer lifespan, equating to a longer time spent fighting on the battlefield. However, since she prefers avoiding damage rather than taking it, she may have problems fighting against waves of fast enemies. Her knockback perk can push enemies back only for a short distance and fast enemies can quickly close the gap she makes with either that attack or her dodge roll, which can force Pepper to the back of the battlefield and potentially leaving busy melee units ahead without support. In later stages, she will feel less viable due to her low health and low DPS, making it essential to replace her for stronger ranged units. Upon reaching level 13, Pepper's special ability can be unlocked, granting her the ability to give everyone on the battlefield the inspiration buff. Immediately upon exiting the bus, all units will be inspired towards the end of a quick animation of Pepper blowing a kiss. Pepper's ability essentially makes her an accessible version of Cap for players, however, this ability can only be used once and that is when she exits the bus. If players wish to inspire units that come onto the field after Pepper, they'll have to send her out again which could take a moderate period of time, something Cap doesn't have to worry about since he can inspire units an unlimited amount of times. Similarly to Cap, Pepper cannot apply the buff onto herself when using her ability as well. Overall, this ability helps to extend her role as a support unit and improves her versatility to almost the same degree as Cap himself since inspiration is a fairly advantageous buff, but it still doesn't save Pepper from being a rather weak ranged unit herself. In League, Pepper is not a good choice for most levels of Skirmish as she will usually find herself easily overwhelmed in battle due to her being a generally weak ranged unit who lacks bullet resistance. Her dodge roll can quickly save her from an enemy melee unit attack, allowing her to fire a few more shots, but once she reaches near the edge of the field she will find herself cornered with no other options. In addition, her knockback perk is rendered useless because knockback is disabled in this mode. Despite this, her special ability may prove herself to be a decent addition to any team composition as the inspiration buff can aid her allies considerably in getting the upper hand during the fight. Much like Cap, since she must go through the whole animation of her boosting her team, it's recommended that she's placed somewhere safe, preferably in the tiles furthest from enemy units, for her to apply the buff without being cut off short. While she may not have quite the same DPS or bullet resistance, she is a more cost-effective alternative to Cap, having a lower courage cost which can potentially allow room for other units. Pepper has an alternative skin called "Officer Pepper." It can appear in the Military Kit Shop as a random offer and costs 120 money. Pros * Moderate courage cost. * Moderate preparation time. * Fast. * Fear resistance. * Knocks the enemy back. * Chance to dodge a hit. * Inspires friendly units (special ability). Cons * Low base health. * Weak against bullet-resistant units. * Turns into Girl upon death. Trivia * Pepper's deleted backstory was a reference to Judy Hopps from Zootopia. Her overall appearance is also somewhat similar to that of Judy as well. ** In the game files, she's listed as "Judi," a name that phonetically sounds the same as Judy, further solidifying the reference. * Before update 2.8.2, the Officer Pepper skin used to be called "Policeman Judi." * Pepper's special ability is lifted straight from one of her iMessage stickers. * Before update 2.7.0, Pepper had to be purchased with coins. The bus had to be level 3, and her price was 150 coins. Gallery pepper_special.gif|Pepper performing her special ability. pepper_dodge.gif|Pepper rolling back to dodge a hit. officer_pepper_special.gif|Officer Pepper performing her special ability. officer_pepper_dodge.gif|Officer Pepper rolling back to dodge a hit. Category:Units Category:Support Category:Stars Reward